I Found Myself
by otaku911
Summary: Doing all she can for the sake of others, an achiever in academics, and excellent in terms of being the president, who does she turn to when she had problems? None other than him!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Fujiwara Hiro does, so... there.

Warning: A bit OOC for Misaki and Usui, but it's a fanfic, for goodness sake! Oh, if this one's somewhat similar to another one, then I haven't read it. Sorry. And sorry because it lack consistency...

Notes:

Misaki's POV

'thoughts'

"**Conversation**"

_I found myself..._

(Author's, erm, explanation, added thoughts and whatsoever)

"_The Two Quotes"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_It's hard to meet people's expectations..._

_They think you're strong enough to handle _

_everything by your own_

_Yet deep inside..._

_You're too weak that you need someone, too."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" I Found Myself..."

_I found myself, alone in the rooftop of the school building._

Usually, that person is here, but today, it is quite surprising that he's not, but then again I took the liberty of being alone for a while, to think things through, to clear my head, to cool off.

The wind is blowing gently. Ah, the feeling is good, it helps me calm down. I thought about how I have been doing in my life, and all of them are worthwhile.

_I found myself reflecting on the things I've done as the president of Seika._

Yes, the student council president of Seika. No, put that the first female president of Seika. Also known as the "demon president", for the boys. Most of the population here are boys; Seika was an all-boys school, and recently, it turned into co-ed. On the first months, make it years, girls are, let's say, uncomfortable with the guys. They are very, erm, wild and immature in terms of behaviour, too carefree and inconsiderate to think of our situation. The girls are frightened by their boorish attitude, and the school, at the same time, was known to have a bad reputation, making a bad name of the school. In other words, they're just being a bunch of Morons. With a capital M.

So, I worked hard to earn my reputation. Then here I am, the president of the school. I also have reliable officers, and together, we worked to change the bad name of this school. And, the change is simply noticeable, too. We have received good comments from the parents, plus the bad air of "tension" of this school was lifted, changing it to a friendlier one and with these, it invites students, particularly middle schoolers and girls, to enrol and experience their high school life here.

Of course, some sacrifices were made. I mean, to discipline the boys, I became more strict than before, to the point that they all run away in fear when they see me glaring at them for breaking a rule, making them hate me, and earning my other title, "the demon president". And more importantly, I don't care, for as long as I protect the girls, and I don't really like them. In fact, I hated them. But there are times that I also care for their sake. Now, it almost happens, err, frequently, and somehow, changed a bit on their thinking towards me when I defend them, but my other title still remains. But why I'm enrolled here? It's because the tuition fee is low, and my mother, sister, and I are having financial problems. Then again...

_.. I found myself reminiscing on how I got here._

Well, how I got here in this situation, that is. On the reason of my hatred towards men. The sole reason why we are caught in this mess is because of one person: my father.

Yes, my own father who owed a large debt. My own father who left us. Now, it is up to us to handle his dilemma. Our lives changed when he left us. Pretty much.

With this, I decided to help with the expenses by getting a part-time job, which happened to be working as a waitress in a maid café named Maid Latté, with all the maid costume and the like.

I also tend it to keep this a secret to protect my reputation, and guess what? One guy discovered it all. Now, there are five guys, including him who knew about it from Seika, plus two from that school for the rich people, Miyabigaoka. And not just students, they are the president and the vice president of the student council of that school, that perverted president... don't get me started on them, it makes my blood rise and I'm almost seeing red...

(Sigh) That's my life (most of it), so far. But how did I get in here and why am I in the rooftop? Here's why...

~flashback~

I was walking behind the school building. Taking a patrol, if you call it, and looking for someone making or in trouble. As I reached into a corner, I paused, and then I hid, at first without any practical reason at all. I just happened to see a couple very sweet with each other (no perverted things, if you're thinking of it). Cheesy, I suppose, then again, I happened to eavesdrop on their conversation, and it so happen that they're talking about me, too weird to talked about in couples. 

"**Ne, ne, what do you think about Ayuzawa-san?"**

"**Oh, don't get me started."**

"**Eh? But you know, because of her, I might not be able to convince my parents to enrol me here and I may not have met you." **

'Oh, how sweet. I became a "bridge" to this couple without me knowing it' I thought with a tinge of sarcasm. Then she continued...

"**And then, this school earned a good name, too, and change the parents' way of thinking about it. It's changed, somehow."**

"**Yes, I quite agree with you. A lot has changed because of her, but she seemed... I don't know... biased on the way she treats boys and girls. She should have treated us fairly...that demon president..."**

With this, I went away on the opposite direction, as if not wanting to hear about it, and went straight towards the rooftop.

~ end of flashback~

_I found myself remembering the guy's words._

No, I did not mind those words. A little hurtful, but I absolutely have not minded it. After all, my achievements weigh much more, right? People see that I'm tough, and I can handle things, especially when some students are in trouble, even when creating trouble.

Suddenly, my sight blurred...then I realized...

_I found myself in the verge of crying._

Wait, crying? Me? Why would I cry for such a petty thing? Well, I managed to hold my tears, but suddenly, I felt a warm presence on my back, too close, that is, and then hugged me. Only one person would dare to do that...

_I found myself in his arms._

Well, he hugged me from behind. Tightly, yet assuring...I don't know... but then again, I felt hotness in my cheeks, which, well, I don't need to explain that I was blushing.

"**Were you waiting for me, Ayuzawa?" **he asked.

"**No, I'm not, idiot Usui."**

Yes, it was Takumi Usui. The school's most popular guy. The perfect guy. But to me, a perfect idiot, a stalker, and a perverted outer space human. Quite annoying, but then again...

"**Then, is this about that couple talking about you?" ** he whispered. I turned my head to him in surprise.

"**How...how did you...?" ** Wow, does this guy read minds or use magic or something?

"**Don't get me wrong, Ayuzawa. I happened to see you eavesdropping on the window just above you, and to my surprise, you haven't even noticed me..." **he said coolly.

"**Gees, you're really a stalker, aren't you?"**

"**Of, course, I'm stalking you, Ayuzawa." ** He smirked.

'This guy... so annoying...'

Then he positioned me facing towards him, held my cheeks and looked at me.

_I found myself staring to his beautiful, green eyes._

He looked at me with gentleness, assuring me that all are fine. He, then, let go of my left cheek, then, using his right hand, placed my left hand on his chest. My right hand did the same as if I was hypnotised to do so.. and then his right hand held my left cheek again.

"**Ayuzawa" **he said **"Just let it all out"**

"**What?"**

"**You've been suppressing yourself, isn't it, Ayuzawa?"**

My eyes widened with surprise. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. My vision was blurred a little. But instead of protesting, which I usually do...

_...I found myself crying._

Funny thing, though, is that he would not let my tears flow. Instead, with his thumbs, he wiped them. He smiled at me, such an assuring smile, a sincere one. Then he closed his eyes, and slowly, his head moved closed, and kissed my forehead, in which I, too, had closed my eyes. He then rested his forehead against mine.

This guy, this ANNOYING guy, made me do the things I have not done before, the things that I have not thought that I will do, if you know what I mean. But more importantly, he made importantly, he made me feel different emotions at the same time. Emotions which I never felt before. If I have brought change in Seika, he brought change in me. Then after a brief pause...

_... I found myself being kissed by him._

He kissed me on my lips gently, and, surprisingly, I kissed him back.

Unexpectedly, this guy really made me do it.

But then again, he has done quite a lot for me. Countless times that he helped me, saved me to the point that he risked his life for it, and much more. The first guy who have seen through me, beyond what others see. I do not know how to explain this until recently I realized that...

_... I found myself falling in love with him._

Yes, with him. Takumi Usui.

Quite ironic, isn't it?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_The single hand that wipes your tears during your failures is much better than the countless hands that come together to clap on your success."_

_END_


End file.
